This little light of mine This little life of mine
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Derek and Mikaela are married. They have two children named Lucas and Luce. A brain aneurysm kills Mikaela. In the wake of Mikaela's death, Derek becomes a single father. Jesse brings sunshine into Derek's life once again. They get married and have a son named Jordan. Reviews are welcome.
1. life

-Derek's flashback-

Date: 8-1-2010

scene: Hospital waiting room

Derek(feeding baby Luce): Baby, what I like about you is your beauty. You are as beautiful as your mother.

16 year old Lucas (tickling 15 day old Luce): OH yes she is

Sarah(with a sigh): Men and babies

Derek(giving Luce her bottle to drink): You shouldn't let a man with a baby intimidate you

Sarah (holding Kitty): I am not afraid. I had a baby nine months ago. Kitty was born on December 20, 2009.

(Thirsty, nine month old Kitty Reese starts crying. Sarah feeds her daughter milk through a bottle. Kitty immediately falls asleep afterwards)

Kyle: Mikaela is a fighter, she is strong enough to make it through anything. She will not check out anytime soon, trust me.

Derek(fearful): What if she never survives this time around?

John: She will survive

Derek: Hopefully

Cameron: There is no fate unless what we make it to

(Bearing bad news, a doctor then approaches them)

Derek: My wife was admitted into the hospital earlier today because she had a seizure. What is the state of her condition in the present moment.

Doctor: Sadly, your wife has passed away.A brain aneurysm took her out of the world.

(Devastated, a very heartbroken Derek starts crying and the others cry along with him)

Date: 7-31-10

Scene: Nighttime-The Kids' room

(Mike walks into her children's bedroom. Awestruck, she watches over his sleeping children.)

Mike(talking to her children): I think the world of you. You are everything to me. I love you for you are my life. Dream sweet dreams, my precious beloved children.

Derek (wearing pajamas, he stands in the door way): I can't live without my soul. I can't survive in this world without you.

Mike (walking out of the room): Alice, my head hurts. Come on, let us go to bed. I have a gift waiting for you there.

Derek (following Mike into their bedroom): Please don't work too hard tonight. You have a long life to live. You shouldn't waste your strength on me. There is always tomorrow, we can bang each other another time.

Mike (squeezing Derek's hand): I won't cause any pain to myself. You can trust me.

Scene: bedroom

Derek (massaging Mike's shoulders): Your shoulders are really stiff. Stress is not good for your health, honey.

Mike: I wanted to make love tonight, but I am satisfied with a massage. Your soft gentle angelic feminine touch is magic. I wish I can rest here in your embrace forever. May this childish innocence, puppy love never die. Please never let me go. Sometimes I wonder if people play tennis in China?

Derek(reaching for his wife's lips): How about a goodnight kiss?

Mike (kissing Derek): I love you

Derek (smiling as he crawls into bed): I love you too

Megan (laying down on his side of the bed): Rest in peace, my beloved. I'll see you tomorrow.

Although the sun will never shine the same, I'll always look to a brighter day, Lord, I would know when I lay me down to sleep, you will always listen as I pray

Unconscious, Derek is dead to the world. Sleep, this is his only escape from reality. Suddenly, Mikaela starts shaking violently. Derek isn't aware his wife may be having a seizure. A bright celestial white light greets Mike at the end of the tunnel. Silently, she crosses over to the other side without giving Derek the time of day. Heartbroken, an emotional Derek encounters his wife's corpse the next immediately calls 9ll. Five minutes later an ambulance carries Mike away to the hospital.

I know you're shining down on me from heaven like so many friends we've lost along the way and I know eventually we'll be together one sweet day and all that I know and I'll wait patiently to see you in heaven, sorry I never told you all I wanted to say


	2. Irresolution

Date: 8-9-2010

Situation: Mikaela's funeral

Minister (reading from the bible): Psalm 23: 1-4 says the lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil for you are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me.

Lucas (crying): I miss my mother

Kyle(whispering to Derek): How are you holding up, brother?

Derek (choked up, he is in denial): Mike is dead, she is never coming back to me. Why should I feel anything for her?

Kyle: You are right, you are more better off forgetting about Mike

Derek (heartbroken, he starts crying out loud): I miss you, my beloved queen

Kyle (catching Luce before he falls out of Derek's arms and hits the ground): Derek, you need to be careful. how can you be so lazy?

Derek (hysterical): My heart is broken and I am in mourning, why can't you see that?

(Luce starts crying bringing Derek's mind back to reality. Mikaela's spirit watches from a far studying Kyle and Derek)

Flashback: Mike

Date: 7-24-10

Scene 1: Mike's jeep-The highway

Mike (singing along with the radio): I see your true colors and thats why I love you

(Two month old Luce is sleeping in her car seat in the back seat. Feeling lightheaded, Mike blacks out and the unthinkable happens, a car crash)

Scene: The Lobby-Hospital

(Ten Minutes later the doctor approaches Derek and Lucas bearing heartbreaking bad news)

Doctor: Hey, are you Mikaela's husband?

Derek (standing out of his chair): Yes

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): Your girlfriend is alive, but remains in critical condition. The baby survived the car crash as well.

Derek (shocked, he is on the brink of fainting): Thank God

Luke: God is good

Doctor: You can see her if you want to

Scene 2: The hospital-Mike's hospital room

Mike (waking up from her coma): Reese..

Derek (sitting down at Mike's bedside): Here I am

Mike(taking Derek's hand in hers): How did I ended up here in the hospital?

Derek: You fell asleep at the wheel and a truck hit your jeep

Mike (becoming sad at the thought of Luce): Our daughter is dead

Derek(touching Mike's cheek): Luce is not dead

Mike (crying, she begs anyone): I want to see my baby, I want to see my baby.

Nurse(placing Luce into Mike's arms): Here she is

Mike (checking out Luce): You have a few bruises and thats good

Derek: The situation could've been a whole lot worse. You should be more careful with Luce, do you know what I mean?

Mike (referring to her brain tumor): When you have brain tumor, it kind of makes living hard to do.

Derek: When are you planning to tell Luke about your brain tumor?

Mike (choked up): I don't know

Lucas (angry, he walks into the room): You have a brain tumor, mom, what the hell?

Mike (crying): Luke, I was planning to tell you soon

Lucas(yelling): Mom, I hate being the last one to know stuff. It was very stupid of you to drive your jeep when you knew you had a brain tumor. You almost killed Luce and yourself today. How can you be so stupid, lazy and careless? Your driver license should be provoked until the tumor is gone.

Derek (angry,he yells at Luke): Young man, you don't talk to your mother that way

Lucas (yells): Mom knows I am right

Derek (yelling at Lucas): Young man, please be quiet or else

Mike (crying, she begs Derek and Lucas): Please stop fighting, I am not in the mood for drama

Lucas (walking out of the room): I have had enough of this crap

Derek (turning to Sarah): What is Luke's problem with you?

Mike: Lucas is afraid to lose me. He uses anger as a way to express his grief.

Derek (choked up): I am afraid to lose you as well

Mike (feeling guilty): You probably think I am a bad mother

Derek : You are not crazy, you are just misunderstood


	3. Melancholy

Date: 8-22-10

Hear you me" by Jimmy Eat World

There's noone in town I know, you gave us some place to go, I never said thank you for that, I thought I might get one more chance

Derek's pov: Gone too soon just like the sunset, your life here on earth is cut short. Caught up in the hands of fate, its too late for second chances and to recapture lost moments. You were so healthy and strong, how could you die so young? It wasn't fake or make believe, you really did slipped away. The day you died, the world cried all day long. A part of me died when you were laid to rest underneath the stars and stripes.

What would you think of me now so lucky, so strong, so proud? I never said thank you for that, now I'll never have a chance

Lucas' pov: Gone too soon, who knew you would fly to the moon? Gone too soon, who knew you would die a few days later? You are never coming back, this the heart of the matter. There is now a huge hole in the world due to your absence. Phenomenal, your presence will be greatly missed and remain irreplaceable. Immortalized through songs and pictures, there you'll be forevermore. Undying memory, your life is a never ending story that is history.

May angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads, the sleepless go, may angels lead you in

Derek's pov: Can't live without tender loving care, rainbow veins. Ethereal world created through poetic imagination, angel of death and rebirth. Take me home old country roads. I love southern comfort and hospitality. Open the eyes of my heart, Lord. Northern lights direct my footsteps toward paradise where I imagine and create whatever.

So what would you think of me now so lucky, so strong, so proud? I never said thank you for that, now I'll never have a chance

Lucas' pov: Waiting in the shadows, eyes of the ocean. Exhale, please don't hold back any tears. Rain will fall, but just remain quiet. Angel of the mourning morning,  
>you are beautiful and yet weak enough to be broken.<p>

May angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads, the sleepless go, may angels lead you in, may angels lead you in, may angels lead you in

Derek's pov: Crying, runaway to a secret hidden place. Youth is a fleeting glory. Our lips are sealed. Unconscious, we are born to die.

And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time, a song for a heart so big God wouldn't let it live

Lucas' pov: Dying slowly , ode to martyrs, victims of circumstance. Evacuate the dance floor. Yesterday is now dead and gone forever. Everything is vanity in this city of angels. Say goodbye to the daylight, tired closed eyes, check out of this world.

Derek's pov: Cemetery gates welcome me with open arms. Each lost soul weighs heavily on my mind. Little infant bones swim in an ocean of grief. Early winter brings a bitter cold chill in the air. Silhouettes wander about the earth. The human spirit is a passing shadow. I catch you and then release you. Angel of mine, love exists even in death.

May angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads, the sleepless go, may angels lead you in

Lucas' pov: Called out in the night, silence is golden. Everyone has a dark evil side. Nobody feels truly alive until they die. The Lord's prayer saves my life. Eyes of an angel follow me. Nomore mountains left to be climbed or conquered. Northern lights guide me back home. I close my eyes and my mind travels elsewhere. A thousand miles from nowhere, lingering unspoken words crawl out from under my skin.


	4. Blossoming

Flashback

Date: 2-14-1992-Valentines' Day

City: Los Angelos

Place: The Courthouse

Situation: Derek and Mikaela are getting married. Kyle is the only one that attends the wedding.

Judge: Derek David Reese, do you promise to take Mikaela Banes as your wife?

Derek: I do

Judge: Do you promise to love her and respect her until the day you die?

Derek (puts a ring on Mike's finger): I do

Judge: Mikaela Banes, do you promise to take Derek David Reese as your husband?

Mike: I do

Judge: Do you promise to love him and respect him until the day you die?

Mike (puts a ring on Derek's finger): I do

Judge: By the state of California, I pronounce you to be husband and wife. Derek, you may now kiss your wife.

Kyle (excited, he exclaims): I finally have a sister in law

Derek: Kyle Lucky Reese, please calm down

(Derek and Mikaela exchange a long passionate kiss. Joyfully, Kyle runs up to the altar and embraces them. He treats them to dinner at Olive Garden in celebration of their wedding and Valentine's Day)

Date: 2-15-1992

Place: Honolulu, Hawaii

Situation: The honey moon

Scene 1: The beach-Derek and Mike are watching the sunset

Derek (watching the sunset as he digs his feet into the sand): I feel as if I am in heaven

Mike (beginning to build a sand castle): There is nothing like spending time at the beach with my beloved

Derek (pointing to some dolphins): I see dolphins

Mike (searching in her purse for her camera): I have to take a picture of those dolphins

Derek (sadden by the disappearance of the dolphins): The dolphins are gone now

Mike (frowning): Why do good things always have to end so soon?

Derek (puts his arms around Mike's shoulders): I will protect you until your heart stops beating

Scene 2: The hotel room

Situation: Naked, Derek and Mike are having sex in the bed.

Mike(screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek (in between kisses, he confesses): I love you

Mike (begging Derek): OH, please don't stop

Derek (going more deeper inside Sarah): OK

Mike (thriving in ecstasy): OH YES DEREK YES

Derek (laughing): You are such a naughty girl

Mike (falling asleep in Derek's arms): I still love you tough

Date: 10-23-1992

City: Los Angelos

Time of Day: Morning

Place:The beach house-bathroom

Situation: Mikaela has been experiencing severe morning sickness. She discovers she is pregnant.

Action: Derek catches Mikaela vomiting in the toilet

Derek (rubbing Mikaela's back): What is the matter with you?

Mike(coughing): It must be a bug or something that I ate

Derek(offers Mike a peppermint and water): Really?

Mike(enjoying the condiments): Definitely

Derek: Maybe I should take you to the hospital

Mike (checking the calender on the bathroom wall): I am late

Derek (confused): Late for what?

Mike(worried): I am late for my period

Derek (stressed): What does a missed period mean?

Mike (touching her stomach): I am pregnant

Derek: It might be a false alarm

Mike (pulls an unused pregnancy test out from underneath the sink cabinet): This test will be able to tell us the truth

Derek (exiting the bathroom): I'll wait outside

Time Period: Ten minutes later

Mike (panicky, she exits the bathroom): Our lives have just gotten a little bit harder

Derek (embraces Mike): How so?

Mike(crying): I am pregnant. The test results turned out to be positive.

Derek: I love you and our unborn baby

Date: 11-16-1992

Scene: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Situation: Mikaela has her first ultrasound

Obgyn (placing a fetal heart monitor on Mike's stomach): Now let us hear the baby's heartbeat

Mikaela (listening to the baby's heart beat): The baby's heartbeat sounds lovely

Derek (to Mike): We are having a baby, can you believe it?

Mike (crying): Its has been an answer to prayer

Obgyn (showing Derek and Mike an ultrasound image of the baby): This is your baby

Derek (excited): I want to know the baby's gender so what is it?

Obgyn (looking at the ultrasound image): The baby is a girl

Mike (emotional): I am going to have a girl. I have always wanted to have a daughter.

Derek (kissing Mike): I love you

Mike (smiling): I love you too

Derek (curious): What shall our daughter's name be?

Mike: Her name will be Trinity

Date: 2-11-1993

City: Beverly Hills

Place: Derek and Mikaela's beach house-The Garage

Action: Five months pregnant, Mike catches Derek fixing his car

Mike (stands in the door): Hello

Derek (curious): How may I help you?

Mike: Will the car be ready in time for our date?

Derek: What times does the movie start?

Mike (checking her watch): It is already 2:50. The movie starts at 3:30.

Derek: Don't worry, we won't miss the movie

Mike (goes back into the house to get prepared to go the movie theater): OK

(Place: The Movie Theater-After the movie is over  
>Action: Hand in hand, Mike and Derek walk out of the movie theater. A speedy car passes them by. The driver points a loaded gun at the happy young couple. It is dark outside so they can't see the driver's face really clearly. A gun bullet strikes Mike's stomach. Bleeding heavily, Mike collapses in Derek's arms. Derek takes his beloved to the hospital asap. )<p>

Scene 3: The hospital waiting room

Doctor: Hello, folks

Derek (anxious): How is Mike? How is the baby?

Doctor: Sadly, Sarah lost the baby. My team and I performed surgery on Mikaela. The surgery removed the dead fetus from the womb. She remains in a coma though.

Derek (shocked): OH MY GOD

Doctor (walking away): Just think happy thoughts

Derek(crying, he collapses in a chair): I lost my precious baby angel

Kyle: I am sorry for your loss

Derek (placing his face in his hands): Its all over for me

Kyle (comforting Derek): You and Mikaela will have more children in the future

Derek: What if fate has other plans for us?

Kyle: Hope is able to overcome all obstacles

Derek (emotional, he walks away from Kyle): I am going to see Mikaela

Kyle (follows Derek): Maybe I should see her as well

Derek: Mike is my wife. She is not in love with you. Whatever you are doing, you need to stop it.

Kyle: I love Mike like a sister

Derek (doubtful): Sure

Place: Mike's hospital room

Derek (talking to Mike's spirit): You are alive, that is a miracle. I don't know how to say this, but we lost the-

Mike (slowly, she opens her eyes): Baby?!

Kyle: The goddess awakens

Derek (crying tears of joy, he embraces Mike): I love you, baby

Mike (smiling): I love you too

Kyle: Since you are now awake, it seems to be the right perfect moment to tell you about the-

Derek (yelling): KYLE!

Mike (suspicious): What do you have to tell me?

Kyle (lying): What I have to tell you can wait

Derek (pushes Kyle out of the door): I think you should go

Kyle (whispers to Derek): Eventually she will know the truth

Derek (closes the door on Kyle): Goodbye, little brother

Date: 2-12-1993

Situation: Mike is discharged from the hospital

Action: Derek pushes Mike's wheelchair pass the nursery

Mike (observes the sleeping babies): OH, look at all the pretty babies

Derek: I know they are cute

Mike (touches her stomach): I am looking forward to our baby's birth in June

Derek (choked up): Our dream has died. You miscarried Trinity after you were shot.

(Derek's words break Mike's heart. Crying, Mike runs out of the hospital building. Derek follows her into the parking lot)

Place: Derek's car-The Parking Lot

Derek (pulls Mike into an embrace): You are broken. Let me hold you for a while.

Mike (pushes Derek away from her): Don't touch me

Derek: You need space, thats very understandable  
>Mike(sobbing in Derek's arms): A miscarriage, what did I do wrong to deserve this?<p>

Derek (helping Mike into the car): Come on, lets go home

Date: 10-29-1993

Place: The Hospital-Doctor's office

Situation: The doctor confirms Mike's positive HIV test results

Doctor: According to the test results, you have HIV

Mike (sobbing in Derek's arms): HIV has destroyed my life. I have already lost my job. I wonder what else I am going to lose?

Derek (stroking Mike's hair): You haven't lost me yet. We will conquer this obstacle, HIV together.

Mike (kisses Derek): I love you

Derek: I love you too

Date: 10-24-1988

Place: The Reese's house-Dining room

Situation: Derek proposes to Mike in front of Kyle and their parents. Mike is 25 and has HIV at the time.

Derek: I have an announcement to make

Mr. Reese: Derek, Mike has HIV. I hope you are not planning to ask for her hand in marriage. I assume she has slept with a lot of men. I don't want her disease to affect my grandchildren.

Derek: Dad, Sarah has never cheated on me. Our children will not have HIV. Sarah would've been cured by then.

Mr. Reese: Mikaela is not a Christian. It is about time that she pays for her sins.

Mike (choked up): Mr. Reese, your words give me false hope. I have already lost so much. I don't need your criticism.

Mr. Reese: Mike, you need to wake up. You need to deal with the reality of your situation. You won't live a long time.

Mike (crying): HIV, so this must be the thanks I get for being a doctor. I used to love saving lives until HIV showed up on the scene.

Mr. Reese (sympathetic): I never knew you were a doctor. I am sorry for judging you. I assume a patient gave you HIV.

Mike: I became infected with HIV soon after I performed surgery. My boss fired me asap.

Kyle (changing the subject): I am in need of some good news about right now

Mrs. Reese: Me too

Derek (getting down on one knee, he presents Mike with a ring): Mikaela, will you marry me?

Mike (emotional, she puts on the ring): Yes, Derek, I will marry you

(Derek and Mike exchange one long passionate kiss. Jealous, Kyle longs for something that he will never have. He slowly fades away into the background of Mike's

mind.)

Date: 7-22-1993

City: Beverly Hills, California

Place: Derek and Mike's Beach House

(Deep in thought, Mike stands on the balcony looking over the ocean. She is thinking about her fate)

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Mike's shoulders): Hello

Mike (startled): Kyle..

Kyle: The door was unlocked so I decided to come right in. You're irresistible, I just can't stay away from you.

Mike: This is not your life. You need to find yourself someone to love.

Kyle: The fish are dying in the sea

Mike: Derek is my husband. I don't have a future with you.

Kyle (studying Mike): You look unwell, you need to rest

Mike (tired, she collapses on the couch): I blame my suffering on HIV

Kyle (massaging Mike's shoulders): You were diagnosed with HIV last year. You are still alive after all this time.

Mike: I know, it is a miracle

Kyle: You and Derek should start having kids

Mike (choked up): I am barren

Kyle (sympathetic): My heart bleeds for you

(Derek walks through the door. He is carrying a lot of grocery bags. Kyle and Sarah help Derek put away the groceries)

Derek: I thank you for your help

Mike: You are welcome

Kyle (folding the grocery bags): No problem

Derek (studying Sarah): You look tired

Mike: My lifework is almost complete

Derek (choked up): Please stop talking that way. Please stop talking about death. We are going to grow old together.

(Kyle tells Derek and Sarah goodbye then he leaves the house)

Date: 8-24-1993

Scene: The house-bathroom

(Anxious, Derek paces outside of the bathroom door waiting for Mike's pregnancy test results)

Sarah(crying, she exits the bathroom): I am pregnant

Derek (doubtful): Is this an April Fool's joke?

Mike(smiling): No

Derek(kissing Sarah): I love you

Mike (touching her stomach): I guess that IVF did work after all. Now I am with child.

Derek (talking to the baby): Hello, baby. I love you.

Mike: I bet the baby loves you too

Derek (excited): We are going to have a son

Date: 4-24-1994

Scene: Derek's Truck

Situation: Kyle is driving Sarah to the hospital

Mikaela (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek (choked up): It breaks my heart watching you suffer

Mike (crying out in pain): Painful, labor has been very unbearable so far. OH Darling, please make it go away now.

Derek (squeezing Mike's hand): Keep on breathing. You will survive this trial.

Mike (feeling pressure down below): I have to push

Derek: We are on the highway. I can't just stop in the middle of the road.

Mike (begging): Please pull over to the side of the road. We won't make it to the hospital.

Derek(pulling the car to the side of the road): OK

Mike (in between contractions) I can feel the baby moving down the birth canal. You need to deliver the baby.

Derek (running over to the passenger side): I don't know how to deliver a baby. You will need to teach me.

Mike(exposes her lady parts to Derek): Do you see the baby crowning?

Derek(confused): Crowning?

Mike(in between pushes): Do you see the baby's head coming out of my vagina?

Derek(preparing to catch the baby): Yeah, the baby has a big head

Mike(screaming, she demands): PLEASE GET IT OUT! PLEASE GET IT OUT OF ME!

Derek (comes across a complication): Please stop pushing, the baby's shoulders are stuck

Mike (worried): That is not normal

Derek (dialing 911 in his cellphone): I am calling 911

Operator (on the other line): Hello, who is this?

Derek(talking on the phone): Hello, my name is Derek Reese. My wife Mikaela and I are stuck on the highway. Mikaela is having a baby. The baby's shoulders are stuck in the birth canal. I don't know what to do.

Operator: You can gently pull the baby out

Derek(gently pulling the baby out): Come to daddy, little one

mike(screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Operator (to Derek): Is she tearing? IS she bleeding?

Derek(uses a handkerchief to clean up Mike's bloodshed): She is losing a lot of blood

Operator: You need to clean up the bloodshed

Derek: I am already doing it

Operator: How is the baby?

Derek(trying to pull the baby out): The baby is almost out

Mike (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(comforting Mike): The baby is almost out. Your suffering will soon be over.

(The baby's cry fills the air and everyone breathes a big sigh of relief. An ambulance escorts Sarah and her son whose name is Lucas William Reese to the hospital. Derek never once leaves his wife's side))


	5. Odyssey of the mind

Scene: Flashback

Date: 11-18-2009

(Derek (36) walks in on Mikaela (34) taking a pregnancy test in the bathroom. Anxious, she waits for the test results)

Mike: Do you know how to knock first?

Derek: Do you know how to close and lock the door?

Mike: I need time to be alone and think

Derek (looks at the pregnancy test box on the sink): Are you pregnant?

Mike: I am waiting for the test results right now

Derek: I guess this is the part where I hold my breath

Mike: You can leave the bathroom if you want to

Derek: No, I want to be here just in case you hit rock bottom

Mike: You never cared about me. Whats up with the sudden attitude change?

Derek: Just because we disagree, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you. You deserve my respect and loyalty.

(The timer goes off. A blue positive plus sign appears on the stick. Mikaela's life changes forever that moment)

Sarah (crying in Derek's arms): I am pregnant

Derek (stroking Mike's hair): I love you. We must inform Lucas asap.

Mike (walking out of the bathroom): I am planning to have a little chat with him right now

Scene: The Den-Family Meeting

Mike(nervous): I have an announcement

Lucas: You are pregnant

Sarah: How do you know about my pregnancy?

Lucas: I just took a wild guess

Mike (laughing): Sure

Lucas: So there is going to be another mouth to feed

Derek: Are you happy about becoming a big brother?

Lucas (exiting the den): Somewhat

Scene: Luke's room

Mike (knocking on the door): May I come into your room?

Luke (yelling from within his room): Yes

Mike (walking into the room, she sits down on the bed): What are your thoughts concerning the baby? Please be honest with me.

Lucas (exploring the internet on his laptop computer): Do you mean my replacement?

Mike (choked up): I love you, you are irreplaceable

Lucas (doubtful): I don't believe you

Mike: Why not?!

Lucas: You are pregnant, this is my swansong. This must be the thanks I get for ruining your life. I am not your number one priority anymore. Your actions have totally changed the future.

Mike: I didn't plan this pregnancy, it just happened. I have fallen deeply in love with the baby. I expect for you to do the same thing.

Lucas: OK, whatever

Date: 4-10-2010

Scene: The Computer Room

Situation: Mikaela is six months pregnant with Luce at the time. She is doing research on the computer.

Derek(massaging Mike's shoulders): Hello, my beautiful pregnant wife

Mike (startled): Derek..

Derek (curious): What are you doing on the computer?

Mike: My pregnancy is considered to be high risked. It is possible for a lot of complications to occur during the pregnancy and afterwards. I am doing research so I may be prepared for whatever comes.

Derek: Doing research might stress you out. I think you should take a break from the computer.

Mike(panicky): What if I develop high blood pressure? What if I experience preterm labor? What if the baby is born with a mental or physical disability?

Derek: I assure you that nothing bad will happen to you or the baby

Mike(touching her stomach, she talks to the baby): I want you to be born strong and healthy. Do you hear me, little one?

Derek (touching Mike's stomach, he talks to the baby): I love you, my angel

Date: 7-17-2010

Place: Hospital Delivery Room

Event: Luce's birth

Situation: Mikaela has been pushing for several hours and yet hasn't made any progress

Mike (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek (squeezing Mike's hand): You can do this,Sarah, I have faith in you

Mike (still screaming, she grabs hold of Derek): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek (holding Mike very tightly): I am here, Sarah, you can lean on me

Obgyn: Mikaela, you need to push very hard. The baby needs to come out of you.

Mike(hyperventilating, she complains): I can't breathe..

Nurse(putting a breathing mask on Mike): Hopefully, this breathing mask will help you to breathe better.

Mike: Thanks

Nurse: You are welcome

Obgyn: how are you feeling right now?

Mike: I am having another contraction so I will need to push

Obgyn(preparing to catch the baby): OK

Mike(giving into her pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(overcome with emotion, he places a kiss upon mike's forehead): I love you

Mike(overpowered by a different kind of pain, she yells): Something is not right. This pain feels different than before.

Obgyn (feeling around for the baby's head): The baby is stuck underneath your pubic bone

Mike(In pain again, she screams): AHA...AHA...AHA

Nurse (checking the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is going down

Mike and Derek (worried): So what?

Obgyn: The baby must be delivered via cesarean section

Scene: The Hallway-on the way to the emergency room

Mike (screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA

Derek (squeezing Mike's hand): Don't worry. You will have the baby out of your body very soon.

Mike (crying, she begs Derek): Please save the baby instead of my life

Derek (choked up): Both of you shall live

Scene: Hospital Emergency Room

Situation: Cesarean Section

Mike (resting on the operating table): Reese...

Derek (holding Mike's hand): Here I am, love

Mike: Has Luce been born yet? Is she alright?

Doctor (holding up the crying baby): Luce Grace Reese is finally here. Isn't she beautiful?

(Relieved, Derek and Mikaela cry tears of joy)

Scene: After Luce's birth-Sarah's recovery room

Mikaela (crying as she holds her daughter): I love you, my precious princess

Lucas (angry, he is offended): Mom, you never told me that you loved me

Mike (giving Kitty to Lucas to hold): do you want to hold your sister?

Lucas (disgusted): No

Mike (feeding Luce her breast milk): I understand

Lucas (yelling): I don't understand why you trying to make up for lost times. You could've been a better mother to me. Now you have Luce and you don't care about me anymore. Thats so completely unfair in my opinion.

Derek (yelling): Come on, John, your mom has just given birth. Giving birth wasn't easy for your mom. I almost lost her during the birthing process. You could at least show her compassion. I wonder what is your problem?

Lucas (hysterical): You and mom love Luce more than me

Date: 7-20-2010

Situation: Luce is hospitalized for having a fever

Derek (sad, he stares down into the crib at a sleeping Luce): Does anyone cares that she might not survive?

Mike (worried): Luce was just born like four days ago, how can she be sick already?

Derek: I know, its strange

Lucas: Maybe its her time to go

Mike (angry, she slaps Lucas): Please shut up

Lucas (shocked): MOM...

Derek (choked up): Please be considerate. Folks, we have a sick baby here

Lucas (walking out of the room): I am ghost and those who I thought loved me the most forsake me

Mike (crying, she yells behind Lucas): I am sorry. please come back to me

Date: 7-26-2010

Place: The Park

Situation: The Reese Family attend a dog event at the park. They have a dog named Snowball.

(Snowball is getting out of control. Derek is having trouble with controlling her)

Derek (chasing Snowball around the park): Come back here, girlie

(Exhausted, Derek meets up with the group. Snowball still has some energy left)

Derek: Dogs can be such a pain in the butt sometimes

Lucas: At least dogs are not robots

Mikaela (pushing Luce's stroller): Thank God

Event announcer: The dogs will do musical sit in about five minutes. Musical sit is similar to Musical chairs.

Derek (talks to Snowball)): Do you want to participate in musical sit?

(Excited, Snowball barks and wags her tail. Derek has Lucas escort Hobo to the ring where the dogs are beginning to gather.)

Derek (to Mikaela): What shall we do with Luce?

Mike (shrugs her shoulder): I don't know

Derek(walking over to the food court): Let us eat then

(Kyle buys hot dogs for Mike and Luce. Later on, they find two activities to do in which are making hats and face painting. They also donate money for canine cancer research. Snowball wins at both musical sit and bopping for hot dogs. Lucas celebrates Hobo's victories. A short Zumba dance session serves a form of entertainment for him)


	6. Crimson tears

Date: 10-10-2010

Derek's p.o.v

The silent gift, longsuffering patience dies slowly.

I am nice enough to show you mercy. Kindness

eats me up inside like cookie dough. My words

lift your dying spirit up off the ground. No new

fancy dress can compare to this heavenly bliss.

You're lovely on the outside, but remain a hot mess

behind closed doors. My labors of love go on unnoticed

just like a small ant. You drift farther away from me. Your

actions create a huge rift between us. Sympathetic,

my bleeding heart creates art with its crimson tears. Continuous

bloodshed, our bed of dying red roses contaminates the green grass.

Gently, I lay myself down to go to sleep. Comfort and contentment

meet me at the deep end of the ocean.


	7. Eternal glory

Date: 1-11-2011

"Never Let Me Go" by Florence and the Machine

Looking out from underneath, fractured moonlight on the sea, reflections still look the same to me before I went under

Derek: The promised sunrise, one more day to live. Magic is true love for as long as oxygen consumes the atmosphere. Ordinary life stay beautiful and never change.  
>Reminiscence and then evanescence, rosy happy new year. Ocean breathes brown sugar. Waiting in the wings, there is one last breath and then death.<p>

And its peaceful in the deep cathedral where you can not breathe no need to pray, no need to speak now, I am under oh

Lucas: Enslaved, mayhem cries out bloody murder. Our solemn hour. Tears dry on their own. I am drawn to the river of forgiveness. Ode to sweet silent heavenly bliss, I surrender. November rain takes away the pain, but I still miss you. Autumn breathes life back into my world with one single kiss. Lights off, let me sleep for once and keep this childish innocence.

And its breaking over me a thousand miles onto the seabed found the place to rest my head

Jesse: Genesis. Ocean breathes birth, death and salty tears. Deformed breathless darling, dying infant, embrace life outside the womb. Earth, wind and fire, smells like a stillborn teen spirit. Strange dark blue beauty, rest in peace underneath the stars.

Never let me go, never let me go, never let me go, never let me go

Derek: Evergreen eyes cross over the great divide, stay wide awake. Stay with me another day, evening sun. Nameless corpse make a birthday cake out of ashes. Chasing payments, chasing knows that you are in heaven and we miss you.

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me and all of this devotion was rushing out of me and the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me the arms of the ocean deliver me

Lucas: Smoke and mirrors, ocean blue eyes. Russian Roulette is not the answer in the middle of December. Rose of Sharon please hold on until the end of winter. Oxygen is inhaled through her lungs just like fire and blood. Weeping, the statue of liberty is the angel of death.

Though the pressure's hard to take its the only way I can escape it seems a heavy choice to make but now I am under oh

Jesse: Affliction, drift away. Real true best friend of mine. I will look after you and always be here for you. From here to heaven to a very dark place, thanks for the memories.

And its breaking over me a thousand miles down to the seabed found the place to rest my head

Derek: Running around in circles, everlasting confusion and stress. Psychosomatic pushover, electrical storm. Take me into the beautiful, immortality. Take my breath away. I am afraid to let you go. One of us will have to say goodbye someday. Nevermind me.

Never let me go, never let me go, never let me go, never let me go

Lucas: Damaged dark brokenness, echoes around the sun and moon. Tainted love, take a bow. A change of seasons and plans. Catch me if you can and I will do anything to make you feel my love. Half of your heart is in love with me. Maybe I am not the right one for you. Endless unselfish sacrifice, new found independent is always something standing in between us.

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me and all this devotion was rushing out of me and the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me the arms of the ocean deliver me

Jesse: Untraceable new moon, dreamworld. Ethereal Garden of Eden, resuscitate and restore me. The path of thorns, old obscure oasis, weeping willow.

And its over and I'm going under, but I'm not giving up I'm just giving in oh slipping underneath oh so cold but so sweet

Derek: Yesterday is now gone and so are you, ebony eyes. Shadow of the day please come to my window. Take me to tomorrow where sorrow doesn't exist. Every time we say goodbye, my heart bleeds for you. Reconcile with me before fate says its too late for a reunion. Defying gravity our lives cross paths in the city of angels. All good things must come to an end sometime. Your spirit will always be with me no matter what.

In the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold and all this devotion I never knew at all and the crashes are heaven for a sinner released and the arms of the ocean deliver me, never let me go, never let me go, never let me go, never let me go, deliver me, never let me go, never let me go never let me go, never let me go, never let go, never let me go, never let go, never let me go, and its over and I'm going under but I am not giving up I'm just giving in on slipping underneath so cold but so sweet


	8. A merry heart

Date: 2-12-2011

Jesse's p.o.v

Creature of the womb

October baby

Wanted long-awaited miracle

One and only true love

Momentary muse

Beloved small wonder

Angel of the crossroads

Blessed assurance

You complete my life

Derek's p.o.v

Savior of the midnight hour

Unborn heartbeat

Red crying eyes

Reach out and I will be there for you

Expectant mother

A pregnant moon goddess

Love in bloom

Infant joy

Fragile small being

Extraordinary nine month miracle

A baby's right to life

Revolving open door of opportunity

The art of giving birth


	9. Now is the time to live

Date: 2/21/2011

Scene: Church sanctuary

Situation: Derek (38) and Jesse (35) are getting married

Preacher: Derek Reese, do you take Jesse Flores as your wife?

Derek: I do

Preacher: Do you vow to love and respect her always?

Derek(placing a ring on Jesse's finger): I do

Preacher: Jesse Flores, do you take Derek Reese as your husband?

Jesse: I do

Preacher: Do you vow to love and respect him always?

Jesse(placing ring on Derek's finger): I do

Preacher: I pronounce you husband and wife by the state of California. Derek, you may now kiss your bride.

Derek(kissing Jesse): I love you

Jesse(smiling): I love you too

Date: 2-22-2011

City: New Orleans, Louisiana

scene: the honey moon-hotel

Situation: Naked, Derek and Jesse are having sex in the bed

Jesse(feeling up on Derek's body): I can imagine myself having a baby with you

Derek(making his descent into Jesse's lady parts): Let us make a baby right now

Jesse(screaming from having orgies): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(kissing Jesse): I love you

Date: 2/28/2011

Scene: The Golf Court

Situation: Derek and Jesse are golfing

Jesse(crying): Dammit, my ball didn't go into the hole again

Derek: I don't understand why you are crying over something so ridiculous?

Jesse(sniffling): It is my hormones

Derek: You are more emotional than usual. Is it possible for you to be pregnant?

Jesse(placing her hand over her stomach): I am pregnant

Derek(kissing Jesse): I love you

Jesse(referring to the baby): I thank you for giving me this gift

Date: 10/11/2011-nine months later

Scene: Hospital delivery room

Situation: Jesse gives birth to Jordan

Jesse(screaming, she grabs hold of Derek): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(choked up): Don't worry, your ordeal will be over soon

Jesse (yelling at Derek): You did this to me

Derek (laughing): Sure

Nurse: You are strong, Jesse

Jesse: Thanks

Obygn (preparing to catch the baby): Just one more push

(Jesse pushes one more time and Jordan Kennedy Reese enters the world. The sound of hearing Jordan cry brings tears to both Jesse and Derek's eyes. Lucas and Luce are excited to meet their new brother)


	10. Newborn Hope

Date: 1-9-2014

Scene: The Bathroom-The Connor Reese House

Action: Heavily pregnant, Jesse labors with her second child in the bathtub. Derek and her already have a son named Jordan (2 ongoing 3). He is away from the bathroom playing with his cousins in another part of the house. In the meantime, Travel is forbidden due to the cold weather so Jesse can't go to the hospital.

Jesse (panicky): I have to the hospital asap. Something doesn't feel right with the baby.

Sarah (checking the baby's position): The baby is turned sideways. Its shame that we can't go to the hospital. I remember travel is forbidden due to the winter storm, north polar vertex.

Derek (worried): OH MY GOD

Jesse (yelling at Sarah): It will be all your fault if I die

Sarah (yelling): We wouldn't be in this position, if your water didn't break. You totally ruined dinner.

Jesse (yelling): Please shut up. I can't believe I am stuck with you in the middle of a winter storm. You are such a pain in the butt.

Sarah: I swear to God I will let both you and the baby die if you don't cooperate

Derek (angry, he yells at the two women): Please shut up

Jesse (having the urge to push): I have to push, I can't fight back the urge

Sarah (turning the baby around): This is going to hurt alot

Jesse (screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek (squeezing Jesse's hand): I love you

Jesse (sobbing): If I die, always know that I love you

Derek: You are not going to die. Your pain is just only temporary.

Jesse (becoming tired): I fear I may not be strong enough

Kyle (cheering on Jesse): PUSH, Jesse, Push

Jesse (motivated, she continues pushing): Thanks, Kyle

Sarah (places the crying babe in Jesse's arms): Here is your daughter

Jesse (crying as she holds the baby): I love you, my Winter Rose Melody Reese

Derek: So her name shall be Winter rose melody Reese?

Jesse (laughing): Yes

Kyle: Winter Rose...thats an interesting name

Sarah (with ethusiam): I delivered my own neice

Jesse: Sarah, I thank you for saving my life

Sarah (choked up): You are welcome

(Soon afterwards, John, Cameron Chance, Kitty and Jordan join in all the celebration. Magical, Winter Rose Reese brings out the sun in which has stayed hidden for way too long)


	11. Extraordinary circumstances

Date: 5-25-2025

Situation: Kitty (16) has fallen in love with her cousin Jordan Reese (14). Jordan is the son of Jesse and Derek.

Time of Day: Morning

Scene: Kitty's bedroom

Sarah (removing Kitty's bedsheets): Good morning, angel

Kitty (cranky): Mom,,,

Sarah (notices Kitty's pajamas has blood on them): Kitty, there is blood on your pajamas

Kitty (still cranky): Maybe its that time of month

Sarah: Derek and his family are waiting to see you. They are downstairs. Please hurry up and get dressed.

(Excited, Kitty washes up and changes clothes)

Scene: The Living room

(Limping, Kitty enters the living room. Derek and his family except for Jordan embraces her)

Derek: Why are you limping?

Kitty (sitting down in a chair): Its that time of month

Jesse: Interesting

Jordan (limping toward Kitty as he holds a ice bag between his legs ): Kit, you should take it easy. Do you know what I mean?

Sarah: Jordan, why are you limping and have an ice bag between your legs?

Jordan: I have broken bones

Kyle: Interesting

John (to Kitty and Jordan): I hope you guys didn't have sex last night

Kitty and Jordan (lying): No, we didn't

Cameron: Kitty and Jordan did have sex last night. They are in love with each other.

Kitty and Jordan: CAMERON!

(Everyone grasps in horror, incest?!)


	12. Very Special Love

Situation: Derek and Jesse have a son named Brodie who has mental retardation

Date: 11-26-2026

Place: Hospital Delivery Room

Event: the birth

Situation: Jesse has been pushing for several hours and yet hasn't made any progress

Jesse(screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek (squeezing Sarah's hand): You can do this,Sarah, I have faith in you

Jesse(still screaming, she grabs hold of Kyle): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(holding Sarah very tightly): I am here, Sarah, you can lean on me

Obgyn (to Jesse): Sarah, you need to push very hard. The baby needs to come out of you.

Jesse (hyperventilating, she complains): I can't breathe..

Nurse(putting a breathing mask on Jesse): Hopefully, this breathing mask will help you to breathe better.

Jesse: Thanks

Nurse: You are welcome

Obgyn: Jesse, how are you feeling right now?

Jesse: I am having another contraction so I will need to push

Obgyn(preparing to catch the baby): OK

Jesse (giving into her pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Derek(overcome with emotion, he places a kiss upon Jesse's forehead): I love you

Jesse (overpowered by a different kind of pain, she yells): Something is not right. This pain feels different than before.

Obgyn (feeling around for the baby's head): The baby is stuck underneath your pubic bone

Jesse (In pain again, she screams): AHA...AHA...AHA

Nurse (checking the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is going down

Jesse and Derek (worried): So what?

Obgyn: The baby must be delivered via cesarean section

Scene: The Hallway-on the way to the emergency room

Jesse (screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA

Derek(squeezing Jesse's hand): Don't worry. You will have the baby out of your body very soon.

Jesse(crying, she begs Derek): Please save the baby instead of my life

Derek (choked up): Both of you shall live

Scene: Hospital Emergency Room

Situation: Cesarean Section

Jesse (resting on the operating table): Derek..

Derek (holding Jesse's hand): Here I am

Jesse: Has Brodie been born yet? Is he alright?

Doctor (holding up the crying baby): Brodie is finally here. Isn't he beautiful?

(Relieved, Derek and Jesse cry tears of joy)

* * *

><p>Date: 11-26-2027<p>

Time of day: Nighttime

Place: Brodie's bedroom

Action: Jesse watches her one year old son sleep. She looks down at Brodie in pity. Her heart bleeds because he has severe mental retardation. She wonders whatever did she do wrong to deserve this punishment? After all these years, God still remains silent and distant. "I love you" Derek whispers catching Jesse off guard. His kisses helps Jesse to forget about her problems for once. "I can't believe Brodie is one year old today. We created a miracle last year" Derek reminds Jesse. A spirit of joy and gratitude consumes Jesse. She remembers how truly blessed she is to have Brodie.


	13. Aim for the target

Date: 2-28-2028

Derek's p.o.v

Satellites

Temporary earthly goals

Aim for the target no matter what

Relentless young starlet never give into doubt

Gifted blessed hands know tender loving care

Eagle eyes

Take hold of the reins


	14. Necessary Sacrifice

Date: 7-28-2028

Jesse's p.o.v

Beloved twilight

Rebirth in the aftermath of death

Extremely painful necessary sacrifice, learning how to surrender

Ave Maria, hallelujah, my swansong

The passion of the Christ

His glorious crucifixion and resurrection

Infinite atonement

Redemption

Steadfast faith

The thirst for something much more greater

Ode to labor pains and parenthood

Priceless good wholesome fun

Running to and from the battlefield

A ghost lost in time

Your lost love, a gift of life

One sacred medal of honor, a pretty purple heart

Unsung hero, you are the apple of God's eye


	15. Give me love

Date: 10-28-2028

Place: The Reese's house

Situation: Derek (55) returns home from a long hard day at work. Jesse (52) embraces and kisses him.

Room: The Den

(Derek collapses on the couch and gets lost in watch television)

Jesse (massaging Derek's shoulders): How was work?

Derek (frustrated): Work was hell on earth

Jesse (frightened): Maybe I should just leave you alone

Derek: Please don't go. I need someone to talk to.

Jesse: My ears are wide open

Derek (still angry): Today I dealt with mean customers. I almost lost my temper. I don't understand why the weight of the world always tend to fall on my shoulders.

Jesse: I suggest for you to remain calm. We have bills to pay after all.

Derek: How was work for you, honey?

Jesse (choked up): A long time ago, I applied for a higher job position. Sadly, I didn't get approve for it today. I am content with my current position though.

Derek: Obstacles, they can be such a pain in the butt sometimes

Jesse: There are people living in the world that are in a lot more worse situations

(Hyperventilating, Jordan Reese (17) approaches his parents)

Jordan (stuttering): Its my asthma

Jesse (panicky): Where is your inhaler?

Jordan (collapses in Jesse's arms): I don't know

Derek (stressed out): Jordan has lost his inhaler

Jesse (dialing 911): I am dialing 911

Derek: No, I can drive him to the hospital

Jordan: I need a doctor asap

Place: Jordan's hospital room

Situation: Surrounded by love, Jordan rests in the bed. His breathing has returned back to normal all thanks to the doctor.

Doctor (gives Jordan a new inhaler): Here is your new inhaler

Jordan: Thanks

Doctor: You need to keep your inhaler in a safe place where you can find it

Jordan: I understand

Doctor: Are you sure? I don't want you to have another asthma attack.

Jordan: Definitely

Doctor (exiting the room): Goodluck, Mr. Reese

Derek (distraught): You have made my blood pressure to go up

Jordan (laughing): I am sorry

Derek: Please keep up with your inhaler

Jordan: I will

Jesse (embracing Jordan): I love you

Jordan: I love you too

Derek (to Jesse): Jesse, don't you have eye surgery in a few days?

Jesse: I do

Jordan: Our bad luck never seems to end

Derek: At least we are not fighting in a war against Skynet


	16. Eyes of mercy

Date: 11-18-2028

Jordan's p.o.v

Jump, swim and dream

Unique creative mind

Mercy's sunrise

Pink heart of gold

Unappreciated artwork

Solemn Autumn

Havoc

Uncertainty and false hope cross paths in hell's kitchen

Stay alive, serenity, stay positive and strong

Heaven is not done with us yet


	17. Losing Oxygen

Date: 12-28-2028

Lucas' p.o.v

Sudden rude awakening

Loss of gravity

Eerie dream world

Euthanasia

Pleasurable pain

Illimitable deep blue ocean

Suffocating in silence

Oppression

Delirium

Evolving mermaid

Vegetable state of mind

Oversleep

Time's unsung hero

Incalculable solution

Ongoing CPR procedure

Neverending tender loving care

Eternal life-support

Wake me up inside


	18. A beautiful disaster

Date: 9-9-2029

Situation: Luce and Jordan deal with a school shooting. Song: Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap

Where are we? What the hell is going on? The dust has only just begun to form, crop circles in the carpet, sinking feeling spin me around again and rub my eyes, this can't be happening

Luce: Still stuck in yesterday, the past never dies. A temporary setback catches me off guard. Misery gets my head out of the clouds. Excuses, bad habits and careless mistakes redefine my existence. Always have, always will be held back from the arms of grace, success is a pipe dream. Nevertheless I keep on running around in circles.

When busy streets a mess with people would stop to hold their heads heavy, hide and seek trains and sewing machines, all those years, they were here first

Jordan: Prepared for anything, only time will tell how long world peace is going to last. Rust to dust and ashes to ashes. I am cautious of my surroundings.  
>After all this time, why should I worry or be fearful? Angels are watching over me. Karma and drama spare my life. Enlightenment directs my attention elsewhere.<p>

Oily marks appear on walls where pleasure moments hung before the takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this still life, hide and seek trains and sewing machines, you won't catch me around here, blood and tears, they were here first

Luce: Welcome to my world, a world on fire. All earthly desire has left my heart. Jesus waits for me on the other side. Heaven offers me a painless carefree  
>existence. Glitter in the air, poems speak to the atmosphere. Candy-coated raindrops, bombs fall from the sky. Bloodthirsty, gun bullets go on a killing spree before dawn. One word that comes to mind is 'why?". Chasing after pipe dreams, false hope trades in peace for war. Living on the edge, rage is a product of revenge<br>and jealously. Doubt and fear paralyzes a shooting star. Born to run and fly, these ashes were always born to die in the end. The blood of the innocence  
>predict judgement day is coming really soon.<p>

mmm, what'd you say? mmm, that you only meant well? Well of course, you did, mmm, what'd you say? mmm, that its all for the best? of course it is

Jordan: Phantom of the day, inconceivable indescribable fray. This hole in my heart won't go away. You can't pray for the sun to come out and play again  
>ON the brink of extinction, unwritten is this lost train of thought.<p>

Hmm what'd you say? Hmm that its just what we need, you decided this what'd you say? What did she say?

Luce: Pandemonium, unbroken chain of unfortunate events. Raindrops keep falling on my head. Past point of rescue, ode to false hope. Still counting losses,  
>everyday draws closer to the apocalypse. Raging storm, warm me up inside like a bonfire. A sunrise takes me by surprise. Prayer has brought out the sun and my heart bleeds crimson nomore. Here I go again with using my talent to honor God.<p>

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth, mid sweet talk newspaper words cut outs, paper word cut outs speak no feeling, no, I don't believe you, I don't believe you, you don't care a bit, you don't care a bit

Jordan: Hopelessly devoted to you, empathy goes skin deep. Anytime you need a friend, I am here for you whenever. Through darkness and confusion, hold me now. I like you until you stop bringing your share to the table. Neverending is this distance between us. Keep the lights on and I will find a way back to you with time.

Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth, mid sweet talk newspaper words cut outs, paper word cut outs speak no feeling, no, I don't believe you, I don't believe you, you don't care a bit, you don't care a bit

Luce: My mind used to be plenty full of ideas, but it is just empty now. "IS this the end?" I wonder closing a chapter in my life. Elsewhere has captured my undivided attention. The church is dying and yet the doors remain open in preparation to receive Jesus. Anxious, I sit on the edge of my chair. "IS this the end?" I wonder watching demons set the world's stage on fire. Love takes wing, my peers cling onto me very hard. Wholeheartedly, I love my brothers and sisters in Christ  
>until we are gone with the wind.<p>

Hide and seek, oh no, you don't care a bit, oh on, you don't care a bit, hide and seek, oh on, you don't care a bit, you don't care a bit, you don't care a bit

Jordan: Scratching the surface, inevitable misfortune. Guilty conscience shake hands with karma. How many more times will this drama happen? Tangled up in a web of lies and confusion. Old superstition can't easily be laid to rest. Underneath the stars, circle of life continues. Hindsight was one hundred percent correct all along. The truth hurts, but saves a life in the end.


	19. Tonight's lost soul

Date: 3-30-2030

Derek's p.o.v

Drift away, pessimism and negative criticism

Ready for a new beginning

Express whatever is on your heart through singing a melody

Anyplace, anytime or anywhere, there is always a remedy

Made out of nothing, but love

Undying is this spirit of gratitude and optimism

Stop and stare at all the beauty that surrounds you

I offer you an embrace and peace

Continuous, generosity spreads like a wildfire throughout our community

Live for the present moment instead of the past

Adventurous explorer

Religious martyr

I will look after you

True best friend of mine

Yesterday is gone, but Jesus still never leaves us alone

Open doors of opportunities rain down blessings upon our heads

U smile giving me the courage to smile and walk another mile


	20. Everlasting Freedom

Date: 5-25-2030

Jesse's p.o.v

Goodnight and goodbye for now

Earth angel

Take a bow

Heaven's child

Spirit of the cemetery

Erasable legacy

My sacrificial lamb

Another life gone way too soon

Naturally beautiful soul

Escape elsewhere

Dying hope

Eagle eyes

Nameless quiet one

Constant divine presence

Halo effect

A sudden great awakening

New found freedom

Teach me how to breathe again

Endless immortal love

December bliss


End file.
